Interrogator
INTERROGATOR’s past is shrouded in mystery. What little information GI Joe has gathered on his history indicates that before being recruited by Cobra Commander, the Interrogator was head of security for a now-deposed third world dictator. He has a formidable knowledge of psychiatry, sociology, and psychology, an astonishing mastery of interrogation and torture techniques and the ability to direct intelligence operations with surprising efficiency. A superior helicopter pilot, he is capable of keeping a craft aloft in the worst flight conditions, and in combat he is easily the equal of some of the best GI-Joe chopper pilots. Standard equipment in his primary line of work includes a Sensory-Enhancing helmet with a Voice Modulator/Synthesizer and a Trance-Inducing LED display which when combined induce a gentle hypnosis in his patients, causing them to spill their deepest, darkest secrets without even knowing it. He has been known to use other devices that when combined work as an extremely reliable lie detector. In combat situations he can usually be found piloting a F.A.N.G. or MAMBA. He often serves as Cobra Commander’s personal chopper pilot when the head snake needs to enter a high-security location. He is second-in-Command of Cobra R&D beneath Typhoid, although the two often work independently of one another, splitting research duties between them. He should be considered armed and dangerous at all times. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: INTERROGATOR’s past is shrouded in mystery. What little information GI Joe has gathered on his history indicates that before being recruited by Cobra Commander, the Interrogator was head of security for a now-deposed third world dictator. He has a formidable knowledge of psychiatry, sociology, and psychology, an astonishing mastery of interrogation and torture techniques and the ability to direct intelligence operations with surprising efficiency. Many rumors circulate about his past. Was he really the notorious former head of security for a deposed third world dictator? Or was he a renegade clinical psychologist? A demented psychiatric physician? Or even an IRS investigator? Nobody knows for sure, but what they do know is that INTERROGATOR can siphon information out of even the most obstinate prisioner simply by TALKING to him. Not only is he known for his intimidating interrogation techniques, but he's also an impeccable copter pilot. He can fly through a Siberian blizzard with his eyes closed and still arrive at Cobra headquarters ahead of schedule. Joes intelligence suggests Interrogator has a voice modulator/synthesizer built into his helmet that works in conjunction with a trance inducing LED display. They believe his subjects listen to his soothing baritone voice, stare at the flashing lights, and before they know it, they're spilling secrets. The Joes suspect that he also uses such sophisticated 'toys' as a stress analyst, a retinal dilation sensor and other instruments that would add up to a reliable lie detector of sorts. Whatever his credentials, he is a master at extracting information from prisoners. And he can usually break them simply by talking to them. With a soothing voice that lulls captives into a trance, the careful application of logic and reason, and just a hint of sympathy, the COBRA INTERROGATOR soon has the information he needs. Of course, a prisoner sometimes chooses not to cooperate. That's when the interrogator calls in COBRA VIPER GUARDS to help change the captive's mind with some physical inducements. "Of course I could simply hurt them until they talk. But it's so much more amusing to twist their minds until all they want to do is tell me every single secret they know." Interrogator's History 1 Interrogator's History 2 Interrogator's History 3 Interrogator's History 4 Interrogator introduced the Battle Copteras one of his personal transports 1991. However, Ace was able to commandeer a copy of it in 1992, after which Interrogator ceased using it as a primary vehicle. Ace continued to use the stolen Cobra copter for the next year before mothballing it in 1993. MUX History: In 2006, the Cobra Viper Guards were organized under Interrogator's direction. They report to him directly. Interrogator often serves as Cobra Commander’s personal chopper pilot when the head snake needs to enter a high-security location. He is second-in-Command of Cobra R&D beneath Typhoid, although the two often work independently of one another, splitting research duties between them. He should be considered armed and dangerous at all times. Shortly before Cobra Commander's disappearance, he was tapped to help lead the Plague Troopers. The Interrogator currently operates out of Cobra Island, and due to the effects of the Timewarp TP, appears to be in his 30s. The Interrogator's loyalty came into question at the end of 2010, when he disobeyed a direct order to destroy an amalgam of previous Over Kill personalities. Cobra Commander sentenced him to the Brainwave Scanner, but Dr. Mindbender made a deal with him, sparing the Interrogator the effects in return for personal loyalty and future favors. Interrogator later reported Doctor Mindbender's actions to Cobra Commander. What Cobra Commander chose to do with this information is thus unknown to Interrogator. In 2012 Interrogator accompanied Major Bludd on his African Tour, and was injured attempting to apprehend Duke. While healing from his fight with Duke Cobra Commander ordered Interrogator to be trained by Dr. Mindbender in the use of the Brainwave Scanner. Following the training Cobra Commander relieved Interrogator of his duties as XO of Plague, in order to free him up for special missions for the Commander himself. In November, Cobra Commander revealed to Interrogator that the Baron Ironblood identity was a ruse perpetrated by the Commander himself for his own nefarious reasons. The Commander asked Interrogator to take over the role, and to use the Red Shadows to strike terror in Cobra's enemies in a way that Cobra currently could not. When Snaptrap attacked a swamp in Georgia in 2013, WORMS 2111 brought a Maggot in to provide Interrogator with backup. 01Aug2013 - After returning to full operational capacity following her unfortunate encounter at Offut Air Force Base, Nightlash finds herself flying recon over Los Angeles, where she relays a distress call, and camera footage of the carnage being caused by the Quintesson Invasion, for those trapped behind enemy lines. She would later return to assist Interrogator in covering a medivac helicopter delivering aid for a severely wounded Angel before having to retreat to safety. 02Aug2013 - Cobra forces, led by Interrogator, made a daring rescue of numerous civilians and a severely wounded Angel from the Quintesson-Occupied Los Angeles. Supported from the ground by Reverb, Nightlash managed to hold off the actions of a Quintesson Warship long enough for the evac to take place before succumbing to hostile fire. Fortunately, Sit-Com was on station to pull her out. 25Nov2013 - While keeping overwatch in Chicago for sightings of Angel, Nightlash stumbled upon a GI Joe raid attempting to capture Cobra operatives, Interrogator and Angel, and Dreadnoks Zartan, Zandar, and Zanya. She engaged and assisted in splitting the focus of the Joe raid support group to allow everyone, but Angel, to escape. Angel was arrested. Interrogator has had increasing authority and responsibility since Cobra's takeover of the United States. He's been asking questions and overseeing operations, and with the disappearance of Vladimir Putin, his Russian contacts have suddenly become more valuable as well. Cobra Commander's distrust of the Baroness has left room for others to rise in the Commander's esteem. OOC Notes * Interrogator Timeline Also, if anyone wants to do scenes from the past, let me know! I would be happy to! Logs 2002 * "Battle at Easter Island" 2010 *October - "Cybertronians" Interrogator learns more about the Cybertronians on irc.dal.net. *October 23 - "Scourge and Interrogator 1" - Interrogator investigates reports of a strange creature digging in the sand outside of Kuwait City. *October 23 - "Scourge and Interrogator 2" - Interrogator makes a deal with Scourge. * October 23 - "Over Kill Session 1" - Having received Baroness' permission, Interrogator attempts to hypnotize Over Kill. * October 24 - "Over Kill Session 2" - Over Kill's second therapy session. * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. *November 1 - @QueenOfSpades - Interrogator learns more about Seneca from the Queen of Spades and tries to counsel Over Kill. Interrogator also discovers what name one of the G.I. Joes goes by on irc.dal.net and argues with Storm Shadow. * November 3 - Dr. Lazarus 1 - Interrogator meets with Dr. Lazarus and Over Kill to talk about Over Kill's sessions and to discover what Dr. Lazarus knows about The Coil. *November 3 - Wiretap arrives in Kuwait to check the communications equipment and Interrogator reports on the failure of the Halloween mission. Interrogator makes a deal with the Queen of Spades. *November 6 - Interrogator has Dr. Lazarus download the Seneca program to a server in Moscow, Russia to study the program. Dr. Lazarus activates the Seneca program on the server. *November 7- I lost the rest of this log, but if someone has it, I will edit it and post it. *November 9, 2010 - Interrogator pays Kamakura a visit at the Miami Dojo. *November 10 - Queen of Spades keeps her end of the bargain and gives Interrogator the names of two Jugglers. The Vectors start to mutiny, and Artemis and Interrogator calm them. Interrogator's plans to take over Cobra start to unravel. *November 10 part 2 - ...And things continue to go downhill. *November 11 * November 11 - "Facing The Music" - After learning of their treachery, Baroness recalls Interrogator and Over Kill from Saudi Arabia to face her wrath. * November 12 * November 13 - Interrogator and Over Kill report the events of November 12, 2010 to Major Bludd... * November 14 - "Late-Night Meeting" - Interrogator requests to speak with Major Bludd to fill him in on some recent events. * "Interrogator's Brainwave Scanner Session" - Interrogator receives his punishment, but Dr. Mindbender makes him an offer he can't refuse! * December 12 - Jump Ball - Interrogator meets with Turborat to make an exchange. Unfortunately, it's anything but a private party. 2011 *Destro Threatens Cobra Island - Destro threatens Cobra Island with the Weather Dominator. Can Interrogator save his home? * 02-09 - "Snitching On Dr. Mindbender" - Interrogator breaks down and tells Major Bludd and X what really happened when Interrogator was in the Brainwave Scanner. April * April 6- "A Trip to the Over Kill Museum" - Cobra sends a team of operatives to investigate the warehouse the Queen of Spades told Interrogator about. * April 8 - "Battle at the Consulate" - A few Cobra operatives attempt to infiltrate the Cobra Consulate Building, closed by order of President Dunham. * April 10 - "Supply Run" - The Cobra agents holed up in the Consulate building gather supplies as they ponder their next move. May * May 1 - "Escape from Burpleson" - Major Bludd catches a break and escapes from Burpleson, with the aid of the Baroness. Snoop likewise finds herself free. * 2 May - "Recovery" - Major Bludd receives a couple of visitors as he recuperates in Medical after his ordeal on the other side of the portal. July * July 24 - Air Skirmish at Al-Alawi - Scarlett and a small force investigates reports of trouble in Al-Alawi and meet with Cobra opposition. * July 25 - "Search Party" - Interrogator and Over Kill set out to find Scarlett out in the desert. * July 25 - Settling a Score - Cobra has just captured the crown prince of Al-Alawi. As the prince is led into the Terror Drome, Scarlett attempts to make a dent in some Cobra operatives, while Interrogator and Over Kill seek to even the score against her over an earlier confrontation. * July 28 - Radio Confession to Cobra Commander - Cobra Commander contacts Interrogator for a status report and learns much more. * July 29 - Plans for the Prince - Cobra discuss their plans for the prince and prepare to launch an attack on Crown City. * July 31 - Crown Prince Abassa, Session 1 - Interrogator "convinces" the Crown Prince to sign a peace treaty with Cobra. August * August 1 - Battle at Al-Alawi - The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi. * August 2 - Crown City Conquest - Cobra make their grab for Al-Alawi's capital. October * October 28 - Welcome Aboard - A GI Joe Greenshirt shows Interrogator and Major Bludd around the USS Flagg. November * November 15 - A Meeting With General Hawk - General Hawk meets with Interrogator to discuss the upcoming attack. December * 5 December - "Medicated" - While a Joe greenshirt visits the Kingsnake, Baroness enacts a subtle plan to get Major Bludd to submit to medical treatment for the illness he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge. * 8 December - "Antarctic Assault" - The final showdown in Antarctica: the combined force of Joes, Cobras, and Autobots makes their strike on the Decepticon installation responsible for the melting of the southern icecaps. 2012 * February 6 - Reporting for Duty - Tele-Viper 911 reports for her latest duty assignment, the humanitarian mission to Africa, and learns a secret! * February 23 - Palm Wine Evening - A few of the Cobra officers find themselves in a quiet bush camp off the beaten track in Sierra Leone with a few hours to kill and a jug of palm wine. * 27 February - "Liberia Landing" - A flight of Anaconda transport helicopters makes its way from Sierra Leone to the next stop on Cobra's Africa Tour: Liberia. * May 18 - The Hunt For Duke - Interrogator hunts for Duke. * July 1 - 7-1-2012 - Ace and Steel-Brigadier 910 try to rescue Duke before Tele-Viper 911 and Interrogator find them all. * August 1 - 8-1-2012 - Dr. Mindbender teaches Interrogator how to use the Brainwave Scanner while Artemis and Angel go on their mission. * August 2 - 08-02-2012 - Interrogator visits the wounded and learns something about Angel. * August 8 - 8-8-2012 - Interrogator and Crash Dive go to destroy the G. I. Joe base. will Scarlett and Cover Girl be able to stop them? * October 29 - 10-29-2012 - General Alawai meets with Interrogator to gain Cobra's support for Sheikh Mohammed's election in the upcoming Trucial Abysmian elections. * November 19 - "Cobra Commander and Interrogator" - Cobra Commander reveals a secret to Interrogator. 2013 * 27 June - "Dael Assault" - Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. * 06-28 - "The Trouble with Angels" - Angel is visited by Interrogator in the medical tent and he soon realizes that his wounds are more than physical. * July 7 - "Get Along Lil Steggy" - The Calgary Stampede has the BEST RODEO EVER! * July 14 - "Attack of the Giant Robot Sea Turtle!" - Snarl and two agents of Cobra tangle with a giant robot sea turtle! * July 18 - "Crimson Guard 1930's BWS Session" -- Interrogator attempts to ascertain if the Crimson Guard are still loyal to Cobra Commander. * July 19 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival" - The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertant destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. * 02 Aug - "Evacuation of Los Angeles" - Nightlash assists Interrogator, and Reverb in evacuating Lowdown, Wiretap, Angel, and other civilians out of the Quintesson occupied LA. * Aug 02 - "Quintesson Invasion - 8/03/2013 - First Rescue" - A group of Joes, Cobras, and Decepticons have hunkered down in a subterranean parking garage with a number of civilian survivors inside Quintesson-occupied Los Angeles. A dedicated rescue effort to pull survivors out of Los Angeles was launched by Cobra and supported by Reverb. Nightlash, already inside the city, provides air support and diversion. *Aug 21 - "Cobra Island Infiltration" - Zartan managed to stab the Quintesson Tactical Operative known as Sicarius. In order to minimize the chance of identifying his organic DNA, Sicarius infiltrated Cobra Island to destroy the evidence. * 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" - The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. 2014 *January 9 - "You making a Movie?" - Scarlett Investigates Cobra activity in New York City. *February 6 - Battle Plans - The Baroness discusses her upcoming 'invasion' of Frusenland with first, Interrogator, and later, Major Bludd. 2017 * February 02 - "Hiding in DC" - Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. * August 09 - "Meeting in the Oval Office" - Cobra Commander gives orders to Interrogator and Over Kill. * October 10 - "Instructions for Interrogator" - Cobra Commander prepares Interrogator for big changes in Russia. 2018 * May 04 - "Danger on the High Seas!" - Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! * May 23 - "Pirate Plans" - Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. *May 23 - "At the Jiggle Hut" - Interrogator and Method share a drink. * June 4 - "Sterling's Secret" - Major Bludd reveals his identity to Interrogator. * June 27 - "Putin Is Dead" - Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. * 6-28 - "The Ghost of Horrorshow" - Interrogator and Natalia are visited by the ghost of Horrorshow. * June 29 - "Interrogator's Interrogation" - Storm Shadow attempts to discover what happened with Interrogator. * July 4 - "Independence Day" - Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. Current Plans After his encounter with Gorky, whom he thought was Horrorshow's ghost, Interrogator was almost psychologically broken. He began to get his head straight and decided that he had not been focusing on the most important threat to Cobra: The Coil. Since he felt that he was rebuilding, he should get back to basics and due to Storm Shadow's advice about "Moving the Box" and an earlier conversation with Method about delusions, he decided to try to try to seduce Dr. Mindbender, Hannibal, and Zandar to further infiltrate The Coil. He decided to try to make amends for his failure to stop Gorky and messing up in Russia by giving up his most precious secret in an attempt to draw Cobra's enemies away from Cobra Commander. He is walking around without a helmet and has adopted the uniform of a regular Viper Infantryman with the designation 9232. He asked Cobra Commander to design his next uniform and will begin wearing it when he has felt he's earned it by taking down The Coil. Reports 2010 October 4 - Something Disturbing To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator Date: (Interrogator ICly would have ed the exact date, all I remember is some time during the first or second week of October.) I awoke to find that my e-mail had been bombarded by my contacts. They all contained the same subject, but from different angles and with different recording media quality. The videos and pictures were of Over Kill and a woman I have identified as Alley Viper 910 naked. On his shelf. Together. I am sure everyone's contacts have also sent them the same media, so I will not go into any further detail. Interrogator October 20 - Over Kill To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I have spoken with Over Kill the past few days. I have diagnosed him tentatively with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. I will begin treatment and have prescribed him medicine for it. Interrogator October 23 - Over Kill To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I have received Baroness' permission to hypnotize Over Kill. During our first session. I discovered that he has memories he should not have. He was able to regress into X. Interrogator October 24 - Over Kill I once again hypnotized Over Kill. He remembered his Neo-Viper unit and kept mentioning 'The Coil'. I believe there was some interest in the matter of 'The Coil' by High Command. I will continue Over Kill's treatment. He is taking the medicine and is being cooperative. Interrogator October 27 - Over Kill To: Rank 6 and higher. I met with Dr. Lazarus, who explained to me that due to Over Kill's Brainwave Scanner Sessions, he should not have memories of being a Neo-Viper or X. I am requesting that due to what he may know of 'The Coil' and my diagnosis of Over Kill's mental illness, that he not be subjected to the Brainwave Scanner again. The Doctor seemed reluctant to let me report to you about these findings. I am also curious why I was not involved more with the Over Kill project. Interrogator (OOC NOTE: ICly Interrogator helped grow the brain, but was then immediately transfered off the project to the Greenhouse to work on another project involving increasing the mind-affecting chemicals of various plants and testing hybrid plants, like what would happen if you crossed the right kind of trippy mushrooms with corn, on Humans.) October 31 - Halloween, 2010 To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator While I successfully added Sodium Pentathol to the punch, I was unable to lure anyone outside due to Storm Shadow provoking Over Kill over our radio frequency. If anyone needs the video of the event, I have already downloaded it to a server here on Cobra Island. (OOC NOTE: See the Halloween TP and associated logs. Interrogator would have posted all the logs, as is) Interrogator * October 31 - "Halloween 2010 1" * October 31 - "Halloween 2010 2" * October 31 - "Halloween 2010 3" Category:2010 November 1 - @QueenOfSpades Date: November 1, 2010 To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I have discovered that the G.I. Joe Kamakura goes by the name GreenRanger on irc.dal.net, and am trying to convince Storm Shadow to assist in his capture so I may interrogate him, remove the memory of the capture and interrogation, and release him. Storm Shadow is appearantly more interested in harassing Over Kill than the Mission at hand. Also, @QueenOfSpades is active on irc.dal.net and I am monitoring the general conversation. FOrgive me, but I fear Storm Shadow has gone Rogue. I am taking a Vector to Snake-Eyes' cabin. I will bring my personal backpack helicopter in case I need to leave quickly. I have left instructions for Over Kill if I do not return. I do not think it is wise to let Storm Shadow near Cobra Commander or any of the High Command. I would suggest he be arrested on sight so we can determine why he is acting odd. Other than freezing, my time at the cabin was uneventful. I stayed a block away from it and did not use any paths. While I observed no signs of any Ninjas being present, I did not make the tactical error of getting too close to it. I am safely back at my post, having taken a Vector back. Once again, I have downloaded the full report to the Server on Cobra Island. (OOC NOTE: @QueenOfSpades Log) Interrogator November 3 - Storm Shadow To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator Thank you, Wiretap for visiting us. Storm Shadow has begun harassing Over Kill again. I have reported to Baroness. Interrogator (OOC NOTE: Interrogator would not have downloaded anything to the server. I also forgot to metnion earlier that he has two separate computers in his helmet. One for the Cobra IC channel and one for everything else. The Cobra IC channel would go to the server on Cobra Island, and everything else to the server that use to be in Russia.) November 6 - Over Kill project To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator I radioed Dr. Lazarus and Over Kill so we could continue our talk about the Over Kill project. Our mission here goes well. (OOC NOTE: The only part of that log that would get sent to the Cobra Island server would be the first three Cobra IC posts. The rest would go to the Russian server.) Interrogator November 9 To: Rank 6 and higher. From: Interrogator When I return to Cobra Island I will be glad to begin therapy of any kind Command sees fit with Alley Viper 910. Due to the extreme stress that incident placed on Over Kill, I had to radio Dr. Lazarus to treat his physical damage. Also, why would anyone prescribe Over Kill Vicodin and Morphine, and let him be in charge of administering it to himself? I believe that whomever did so should go before a Review Board to determine compentancy. As soon as possible, due to the highly addictive nature of both drugs, I would like a full drug screening test done on Over Kill back on Cobra Island. (OOC NOTE: If it was not on the Cobra IC channel, it was not downloaded to Cobra Island.) Interrogator November 10 - Vector Mutiny To: Ranks 6 and up From: Interrogator Date: November 10, 2010 Today was quite the eventful day. The Vectors decided to mutiny on Over Kill. Artemis thought of making Vector Six Vector Overlord to quell it and Baroness agreed. For some odd reason, Over Kill threatened me. As the rest of the Plague were out on assignments, and I did not want to cause a scene that would have given away our mission, I used my personal helicopter to strategically withdraw to a contact in Russia. I believe Over Kill has gone off his medication, and that the stress Storm Shadow, @QueenOfSpades, Alley Viper 910, and the Vectors have caused him was too much. (OOC NOTE: If it wasn't on Cobra IC, Interrogator did not download it to Cobra Island.) Interrogator November 10, 2010 To: Rank 6 and higher From: Interrogator I have returned to base, as commanded. Everything seems calm here. I am having a slight difficulty with my helmet, but I can still use the radio inside it to keep in contact. Somebody else will have to monitor Over Kill on irc.dal.et until it is back online. (OOC NOTE: If it didn't happen on the Cobra IC channel, or wasn't the radio to Major Bludd, Interrogator didn't download it. Also, Interrogator does not download anything to the Russian server until further notice) Interrogator Nov 15 - Cybertonians To: All Ranks From: Interrogator I have discovered that the Autobots have a Website that is available to the general public. (OOC NOTE: insert the website's address here, contact Stormwind for more info regarding.) Interrogator Nov 23 - Decepticons To: Ranks 6 and Higher From: Interrogator Date: November 23, 2010 I have recontacted the Decepticons. Remember one person's 'Future Russian Oil Crisis' is another's opportunity waiting to be siezed. Interrogator. Nov 23 - Energon Cube? To: Ranks 6 and Higher From: Interrogator Date: November 23, 2010 Perhaps we could use the Energon Cube in R&D to find some way of poisoning the Decepticons? Then we can poison the oil in a way that will only harm Cybertonians and not Earth machines. Just a thought... Interrogator. November 23 - Interesting Fact About Cybertonians To: Ranks 6 and Higher From: Interrogator Date: November 23, 2010 I talked to a Decepticon on irc.dal.net and he informed me that the only way they can achieve an altered state is by overenergizing. I would suggest we find a way to either suppress their ability to tell how full they are or find a way to get more energy into an energon cube. Interrogator November 23 - Vectors To: Ranks 6 and higher From: Interrogator Date: November 23, 2010 The Vectors acted insubordinately towards Over Kill today. Vector Seven was especially aggressive, stating that she was not threatening, she was promising to eat Over Kill. My memory has not been the same lately, due to my re-education, but I had a strange feeling of deja vu listening to the Cobra radio frequency. I was also able to speak a little bit today, and hope to regain the full use of my voice by November 29, 2010. Also, Alley Viper 910 and Over Kill had a brief, but appropriate, conversation over the Cobra radio frequency. Interrogator November 28 - Current Mission To: Rank Six and Higher From: Interrogator Date: November 28, 2010 So far, I have not been able to make contact with Storm Shadow. Destro stopped by today with the latest MARS catalogue. He has designed a new helicopter called the Black Dragon and stated it is already in production, but that he is looking for test pilots. He claims the new helicopter is better than the MAMBA. I would be interested in looking into this matter further. Interrogator November 29 - Kamakura Impersonating Cobra Commander ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ To: Rank 6 and Higher From: Interrogator Date: November 29,2010 Kamakura (GreenRanger) was drunk on irc.dal.net and began impersonating Cobra Commander, bringing shame to our revered leader. He made very lewd remarks about Baroness, Tomax, and Xamont as well. I tried to caontact the Tele-Vipers, but received no response. Over Kill lent me Overlord Vector to fly to Miami so I could confront him in person. Raven and the other Slipstream were there also. I informed them there would be dire consequences if anyone did anything like that again, and told them to pass it on to their comrades. Kamakura also spoke of his father's death and it still troubles him greatly. I let him know I was looking for Psych Out, but said it was only because I wanted to meet him in person. I plan on killing him, should I receive the chance. I downloaded everything to the server here on Cobra Island. Please do not be upset, but I could not tolerate Kamakura's foolishness any longer, and had to put a stop to it. Interrogator (OOC Note: I'll post the log as soon as I get it edited.) November 29 - Report From Random Tele-Viper To: Rank 7 and Higher From: Tele-Viper Date November 29, 2010 Interrogator and Over Kill were both drunk and disorderly on the Radio last night. Someone going by the name 'Milksnake' claimed to be a member of Cobra and started saying lewd things. Interrogator had us trace it, and then took his medical helicopter to deal with the culprit. November 30 - Milksnake To Rank Six and Higher From: Interrogator Date: November 30, 2010 The coordinates given to me by the Tele-Vipers proved to be incorrect. The only person with a computer in the vicinity was the Slipstream look alike, who was absolutely terrified of me and claimed he did not do it. I believed him, and as I did not want to give the Americans a chance to put a murder charge on me, I returned to the Island. I spent today hunting for Storm Shadow with no success. I would also like to speak to a member of the High Command as soon as their schedule permits. Interrogator. Dec 31 - 102 All members of Cobra are invited to a New Year's Eve party in my apartment building in Moscow. Interrogator. 2011 December 31 2010 to January 6 2011 TO: Rank 6 and higher FROM: Interrogator After the security breach Destro reported and our safe arrival at the Silent Castle, I returned to Cobra Island. Finding everything secure, I went in search of the missing until January 5, 2011. Upon returning unsuccessful, I checked in with Destro and reported. The KGB said they discovered nothing amiss, and had no unusual occurrences despite a full investigation. I have been going over security, and have found no way to escape Cobra Island undetected. Interrogator. January 12, 2011 :TO: Rank 6 and higher. :From: Interrogator Friday, January 7 2011, I received a report of a possible Baroness and Major Bludd sighting. Upon investigation, it was not them. Radio me for more information, if needed. I am back in Ohio trying to locate members of G. I. Joe to speak with. :Interrogator Jan 22 - Welcome back To: All Cobras From: Interrogator Welcome back. I hope the mission was a success. I was unreachable until today due to the fact I was in Medical from Thursday until today. Feb 02 - Naval Psychiatric Report To: All of Cobra From: Interrogator Date: February 2, 2011 It is my pleasure to report that I have finished the yearly Naval psychiatric exams, which were conducted in a warehouse on Cobra Island. Thank you to all involved. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Mar 19 - Evacuation Plans To:All Cobra From Interrogator As we are on Destro's short list of potential targets, I would like all Gyro-Vipers to be ready to evacuate if necessary. Disregard this message if overridden by a Superior Officer. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Mar 19 - Evacuation Plans: Destinations To: All of Cobra From: Interrogator :I would suggest we evacuate to either our base in Brazil or Columbia, but I am open for reasonable suggestions. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Mar 19 - Destro threatens Cobra Island Apr 01 - Weather Dominator Plans Stolen Again To: All of Cobra From: Interrogator The Weather Dominator plans have been stolen by a person or persons unknown. Destro told me this while I was checking in on him. He seemed rather shaken by this, but does not blame Cobra. I repeat Destro does not blame Cobra. I will keep you posted if I learn more. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Apr 05 - Visiting Dignitary To: Cobra rank 7 and higher only From: Interrogator Today, April 5, 2011, Cobra Commander sent Crimson Guard 1930 and I to pick up Baron Eisenblut from our Eastern Stronghold and deliver him to Cobra Island. The Baron said he knew his way around the Island, so I only escorted him through Security. Cobra Forever, Interrogator. Apr 20 - BAT Schematics To: All of Cobra Research and Development, and ranks 6 and higher. From: Interrogator Inclosed with this message are BAT schematics from X that his previous versions have come up with. I have searched, and not found any viruses or malware attached to them. (Location of schematics on a server on Cobra Island.) Cobra Forever, Interrogator May 04 - X's Over Kill Project Amalgram To: Ranks 7 and higher From: Interrogator X has compiled an amalgam of the past Over Kill versions that will "In the combination I will remove the parts of the personality cortex that caused the problems. The things that an Over kill unit does not need. Imagine one that can build like mk4, one that has the tactics of mk1 one that has the knowledge of humanity of mk2, one that has the aggressive tendencies of three. The flight capabilities of myself." He also says "This unit would be incapable of being disloyal. It would be incapable of questioning orders. It would be incapable of betrayal." All he needs to do is place the program in a body. Cobra Forever Interrogator May 11 - Crimson Kill Test Results TO: Ranks 6 and higher, Research and Development FROM: Interrogator After grading the tests the new Over Kill Unit, Crimson Kill, took, I am ready to post the results. Its IQ test came back average, with strengths in engineering. His personality showed loyalty to Cobra and a willingness to learn. His problem solving skills also came back as average. The scores may be improved if it is decided to add a Human brain, either from a donor or by growing one in Research and Development. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Jul 25 - G.I. Joe attack To: Cobra forces From: Interrogator On August 24, 2011, a small number of jets and helicopters flown by G.I. Joe attacked. I shot down one Apache. The only survivor was Scarlett, whom Over Kill and I fought on the ground. She fired a crossbow bolt at us that contained a net that entangled us and fled into the desert. One of my gunners cut us loose after I radioed for help. I will be in the Terror Drome's medical receiving treatment for my wounds. Crimson Kill performed well during the battle. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Jul 25 - An Encounter with Scarlett To: All Cobra From: Interrogator I am dictating this report to my gunners, who assure me will deliver it. Over Kill encountered Scarlett and engaged. I arrived on the scene to assist. Scarlett has managed to damage Over Kill to the point he is inactive and I am going into surgery. Scarlett was injured very badly, and I do not think she will be able to survive long. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Nov 06 - Flagg Attacks To: Cobra Command From: Interrogator Today I learned the USS Flagg has come under attack by the Decepticon Scourge twice. G.I. Joe managed to drive him off. Major Bludd has the report on the attacks. G.I. Joe was reluctant to give me any information. Cobra forever Interrogator Nov 16 - General Hawk From: Interrogator I met with General Hawk and he told me we will be splitting our forces. The ground forces will be going to Antarctica and the air force and navy will be attacking the North Pole. Although he did not give a definite date or time, he did say we would attack soon. Cobra Forever, Interrogator 2012 May 19 - May 18 Encounter with Duke To: Command From: Interrogator Yesterday I went out hunting for Duke. I found him in Abidjan. He fled and I caught up to him. Due to my driver not being willing to shoot at Duke with me so close to him, Duke convinced the driver to drop his gun. Duke then fled in our jeep. I do not believe my injuries are severe enough to warrant a return to Cobra Unity, as most of the injuries to myself were inflicted during hand to hand combat. :Cobra Forever, Interrogator Aug 08 - G.I. Joe base on border destroyed To: All Cobra Operatives From: Interrogator Date: August 8, 2012 :Today, Tele-Viper 911 received a report from our soldiers on the border that G.I. Joe were attempting to build a base in Iraq. Crash Dive and I investigated further and engaged G. I. Joe forses at the base. There was an Unknown G.I. Joe operating a Mauler and another one operating an Equalizer. My Mamba was hit and I had to retreat, but not before I managed to fire a few missiles at the base while Crash Dive kept the enemy vehicles occupied. In the end, the Baroness had Major Bludd call in a Rattler airstrike on the base that destroyed it. :Cobra Forever, Interrogator Oct 30 - Meeting with General Alawai To: Cobra Command From: Interrogator Date: 10-29-2012 General Alawi of Trucial Abysmia has proposed Cobra make a 20 million dollar investment in Sheik Mohammed's campaign in the upcoming Trucial Abysmian elections. The elections take place in two months. In exchange for our investment, Cobra would get access to Trucial Abysmia's considerable resources for at least as long as the seventeen year old Mohammed rules. Mohammed will not have elections again in his lifetime. General Alawi is a tradionalist, along with Sheikh Mohammed. They are both upset by Sheikh Saud's (Mohammed's father) recent liberal bent. There is another man, a former political prisoner named Anwar Assan. He is even more radical in beliefs that Sheikh Saud. The General believes he is not a threat and does not want him harmed so the General can observe him and his followers. I was received lavishly, and The General's hospitality was endless. I would strongly recommend supporting Sheikh Mohammed, who would be easily controlled by us by controlling his lavish lifestyle. Cobra Forever, Interrogator ;OOC: The log is on the wikia under the date 10-29-2012. 2013 Jul 15 - Okefenokee Swamp Battle TO: All of Cobra FROM:Interrogator DATE:July 14, 2013 With the Everglades flooded, I was looking into a new swamp habitat for the Dreadnoks when the fanboats ahead of mine were attacked by a large mechanical turtle . I was thrown from the fanboat when the driver whipped the boat around and fled. I landed safely. With the rest of the fanboats fleeing or destroyed, the monster turned its attention to me. Fortunately, a Dinobot who latered identified himself as 'Snarl' heard the CNN broadcast and airdropped. He engaged the turtle, who also transformed during the resulting battle. I noticed a strange symbol on the turtle robot's chest. pictures of a symbol that looks like a green face in the shape of a skull During the battle, I radioed for help and received the aid of WORMS 2111 and her MAGGOT. Both her and her vehicle saved my life. Her and her vehicle were prime examples of Cobra's excellent training and innovative technology. I was disappointed to discover the MAGGOTs have been mostly decommissioned, as they seem idea for fighting Cybertronians. I would like to recommend WORMS 2111 for a medal, and full repairs to her damaged vehicle. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Jul 15 - Okefenokee Command Report TO: Command From: Interrogator Date: July 14, 2013 The Autobot Snarl also saved my life during the fight. I deliberately neglected to put that in my report as I do not want the rank and file to start feeling anything positive about the Autobots, which may interfere with their duties. I was able to study both Cybertronians, and they were both highly resistant to damage. The turtle seemed to have superior firepower, as it hit the MAGGOT with great force twice. After the turtle was driven off, an Autobot shuttle with a pink and chrome Femme arrived. Snarl identified her as 'Elita bot'. The turtle mentioned 'Masters' several times during the battle, and when I asked Snarl what he could have been speaking of, he mentioned "Quintesons". He said the Quintesons were slavers who enslaved Cybertronians and would not hesitate to enslave Humans. He also said they were 'Very bad'. I identified myself to Snarl as Medi-Viper 720 and asked him to contact me by radio (+radio) if he had any more information. I also gave told him to radio Major Bludd if he prefered speaking to someone higher on the chain of command. This new species of Cybertronian should be considered highly dangerous, but I did not want to alarm the rank and file. I am available to discuss this further at any time. Cobra Forever, Interrogator OOC: Os-Kar was logging, and I forgot to log for my own record. I had to leave for work :( Jul 15 - L.A. Invasion TO: Command FROM: Interrogator Date:July 19, 2013 While going to retrieve Zartan from Los Angeles, the Quintessons invaded the city. Both Nightgaunt and myself were shot down, but not before I had the Mamba record everything. Angel, Zartan, my gunners, and myself are all right, due to the assistance of the Autobot Lodestone. Zartan disappeared after I handed him a duffle bag with the Mamba's black box inside that contains all the intelligence I gathered. Zartan confirmed he had escaped and was all right when I radioed him after I got clear with my gunners. He still has the black box. Angel and Nightgaunt decided to stay in Los Angeles with Lodestone to gather more intelligence. They will be in touch. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Jul 22 - L.A. Operative Report TO: Command FROM: Interrogator DATE: July 22, 2013 :Angels reports that he heard the head Quintesson order the Sharkticons to gather civilians for experiments. He was also unable to contact me via the Internet, where he goes by 'Death'. I am going by Interrogator on the Internet currently so others may be able to contact Cobra. Angel does not know how much longer their supplies will last, and an air drop is not feasible because of the strength of the Quintesson's defenses. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Jul 22 - Los Angeles Update TO: Ranks 6 and Higher FROM: Interrogator DATE: July 29, 2013 The G.I. Joe lowdown was able to destroy an Executioner, but he is MIA. Angel found Wiretap and the G.I. Joe Chance in a building during a supply run. Chance said he was going to blow up a bridge to slow the Sharkticons. Angel and Lodestone successfully planted an electronic surveillance device on a Sharkticon and believe they are cutting up live humans to experiment on them, from what they heard. They also located the Autobot Encore, who is sheltering near their location. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Jul 31 - Mamba's Black Box Report Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. Aug 02 - Quintesson Machine TO: Ranks 6 and higher FROM: Interrogator DATE: 08-02-2013 :The Quintessons have a machine that is capable of turning our planet into what must be Quintessa. Here are the pictures: :The Sharkticon quells beneath its Master's lash, quickly scrabbling to rejoin its comrades. Acerbitas shifts around to the pharoanic face of judgement, coldly intoning, "This planet gave birth to the temporal wave that obliterated Quintessa. This shall be a fitting punishment..." A number of Quintesson Scientists move into position beside the device, which vaguely resembles an enormous vacuum. They pull various cables from panels on the machine, extending long, sharp probes which they plunge into the ruined tround at the base of the Bellum. A single Scientist moves toward a control panel on the side of the machine, but a flicked tentacle from Acerbitas causes it to back away. The Grand Warlord drifts toward the machine on its beam of energy, shifting around to the green-capped skull face, "Let the sentence be carried out!" The Quintesson's tentacles dance over the control panel. The machine gives a great shudder before settling into a soft, almost hypnotic hum. The ground around the probes begins to glimmer, as if the light were dancing across the silvered metal surface of the machine. However, the glimmer begins to spread further than it should. Inch-by-inch, the ground begins to smooth out, adopting a metallic sheen... Aug 05 - L.A. Extraction ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TO: Ranks 6 and higher FROM: Interrogator DATE: August 5, 2013 :The extraction was successful. Angel was severely wounded, but is recovering well. Although the losses to personnel were slightly higher than I expected, the assistance by the Autobot Reverb and the Decepticon Nightlash helped keep the losses low. Wiretap managed to plant one of the video bugs on a Sharkticon, with assistance from the G.I. Joe Lowdown. The Red Cross is handling the civillians we rescued. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Aug 14 - Nightlash To: Command From:Interrogator Date:August 14, 2013 The Cybertronian known as Nightlash, whose aid has been immeasurable, has requested repairs and upgrades to her systems. She is the one who transforms into a Night Raven. I believe she has earned them. She does not want to take what she needs by force. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Aug 21 - Laboratory 17A To:All of Cobra From:Interrogator Date:08-21-2013 Laboratory 17 was blown up this morning by an unknown assailant. The assailant was about 6 feet 8 inches tall and was wearing an orange plated suit of armor. He appeared to be a cyborg with claws and highly advanced weaponry. I was severely injured during my attempt to thwart the intruder and Viper Guard 910 was fatally shot by the intruder. Our thoughts and prayers go out to his family and friends. Laboratory 17A was completely destroyed, and the surrounding laboratories were also damaged. Repairs are ongoing. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Aug 24 - Nightlash, pt 1 To: Ranks 6 and Higher From: Interrogator Date: 08-24-2013 :Nightlash was heavily damaged, and as ordered, I am bringing her up to the standards of our own Night Ravens by replacing the Soviet parts and installing the proper MARS systems. She was definitely made by us. A Tech named Ritter fused Cybertronian technology with out own to create her. I have learned more of Cybertronian psychology, at least how the hard wiring works. I am unsure if my standard hypnosis techniques will work. I will cover what we found in Nightlash's memory banks in my next report. Cobra Forever, Interrogator. Tech-01's full reports can be found here: *Subject : Project Nightlash 2.0, Pt. 1 *Subject : Project Nightlash 2.0, Pt. 2 *Subject : Project Nightlash 2.0, Pt. 3 Aug 24 - Nightlash, pt 2 To: Ranks 6 and Higher From: Interrogator Date: 08-24-2013 Nightlash had a separate memory partition that she was unable to access. We investigated the partition and discovered the lead tech on her project, a man named Ritter was planning on using her to assassinate Cobra Commander. I had the contents of this partition downloaded to a server here on Cobra Island and then deleted from Nightlash's memory. Nightlash managed to assassinate most of the team, but Ritter recaptured her and tried to shut her down permanently. This is where I believe she partitioned off her memories of Ritter and the experiment. I believe Ritter is still alive and possibly still plotting against Cobra. I have also included further details on what else is necessary to bring Nightlash up to standards. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Tech-01's full report can be found here *Recovered Data Files *Project Nightlash 2.0 Pt. 4 Aug 25 - Cyborg Samples To: All of Cobra From: Interrogator While observing the attack on Offut Air Force Base, I noticed a horde of what appeared to be Cyborgs working for the Quintessons. Research and Development would like a sample of one of these. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Aug 25 - Cybertronian Psychology pt 1 To:Ranks 6 and Higher From: Interrogator Date: 08-25-2013 :From what Nightlash has told me, there are three parts to a Cybertronians mind. The first is the laser core, which is like the subconscious. She also likened it to the heart or soul. Next are the processors, which dictate action and response, similar to how our brains use our senses to perceive and then formulate actions. The Algorithms are what make the processors function and are programming, or reasoning. I will hopefully be able to expand upon these finding and present a more precise definition and explanation of function after more research. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Nov 26 - Angel To: All of Cobra On November 24th, Angel was captured by G.I. Joe. He does not know where they are holding him, but he has not been charged with anything. I want all operatives in the area to hunt for him. Wiretap, I would like you to trace his cellphone, which they are currently letting him use. :You are not to attempt to rescue him, as he is showing signs of Stockholm syndrome and is having doubts about him doubts about Cobra. Instead, report his location to me and I will decide what to do from that point. He may not be willing to be rescued. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Dec 04 - Angel Follow Up Angel has been released, but is on medical leave. Please continue to keep tabs on him. Cobra Forever, Interrogator 2017 Jan 31 - New Technology To: R&D, Espionage, and Ranks 6+ From: Interrogator I have been working with the Quintesson Technology we were able to recover in Moscow and Los Angeles. I am ready to test a way to hypnotize Cybertronians and to poison them. Please keep me informed of any Cybertronian activity. Cobra Forever, Interrogator July 29 - "Cobra Shrink Needs Help?" Rumors swirl about Interrogator's mental health. 2018 Jun 28 - Russian Progress In no small part due to Method, we struck a major blow again the current Russian government when we revealed Putin's death. We put responsibility for the death on the Russian Mob, specifically the Kirstov's, who are well-known due to their heroic actions and willingness to help the People during the Quintesson invasion and the Great Flood. During the press conference, I ran into the Oktober Guard General, Iron Bear. The Kirstovs and I consider it fortunate that he was in the audience as afterwards I changed into a disguise and followed him. While I am embarrassed to admit that Iron bear was able to ambush me, I was able to speak to him alone - completely alone. While unfortunately he suspects Cobra of taking some part in Putin's death, he doesn't seem to care if the KGB runs the country as long as they have a vision for a strong Russian government. His main concern seems to be the People, but he did refuse to return the Oktober Guard to the KGB fold. I got the impression that his biggest concern with doing so was that the Kirstovs would ally with Cobra. He is the one who LACKS vision if he does not believe our VISION wouldn't be for the best of not only Cobra and Russia, but the WHOLE WORLD! Cobra Forever, Interrogator Players Current player: sabels Past player(s): Unknown If something happens, I figured I should let the next player, and my fellow curious MUXers know my suggested reading list. Here it is! College level Psychology textbook, the more recent the better, Hint - visit the nearest College Town when the students are moving out and find the Used Student Bookstore and/or someone majoring in the subject. That way you get it cheap, and sometimes they take the textbooks they won't buy back for recycling purposes. Then you might get it free! College level Sociology textbook, the more recent the better, same Hint as above. U.S. Army Intelligence and Interrogation Handbook, by The Lyons Press, Internet, auctions U.S. Army Intelligence Interrogation, by the U.S. Army, Internet, auctions Ragnar's Guide to Interviews, Investigations, and Interrogations, by Benson, bookstores, Internet, auctions Criminal Interrogation and Confessions (I had the Fourth edition in 2010, but I've had it for a few years), by Inbau, Reid, Buckley, Jayne,http://www.reid.com/?gclid=CIbVxI6doaUCFQTNKgodwiZRvg is the official webpage for The Reid Technique, Internet, auctions, your local Police Station might give you an old copy free or cheap Anatomy of Interrogation Themes The Reid Technique of Interviewing and Interrogation, by Louis C. Senese, http://www.reid.com/?gclid=CIbVxI6doaUCFQTNKgodwiZRvg is the official webpage for The Reid Technique, Internet, auctions, your local Police Station might give you an old copy free or cheap Winning Through Intimidation, by Robert J. Ringer, used bookstore, Internet, auctions The Bible (King Jame's Version), by God, Jesus, the Disciples, and others, any general bookstore, Internet, auction Tao Te Ching, by Lao Tzu, any general bookstore, Internet, auction Hua Hu Ching, by Lao Tzu, any general bookstore, Internet, auction Street Ninja, by Skinner, bookstores, Internet, auction Sadly, I have moved more than a few times since I wrote the above list and no longer have the majority of those books, but here is a list of songs and books that I have bought on iTunes and Amazon. SONGS It's All Over Now, Baby Blue by Bob Dylan Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit The Sound of Silence by Disturbed Desperado by Eagles Fire Lake by Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band Easy Rider by Eliza Gilkyson After the Gold Rush by Neil Young Heart of Gold by Neil Young The Gambler by Kenny Rogers Drive On by Johnny Cash Dry Your Eyes by Neil Diamond Roll On by Kid Rock Us and Them The Symphonic Pink Floyd (the whole album) by Peter Sholes And London Philharmonic Orchestra BOOKS Self Hypnosis Tame Your Inner Dragons Clinical and Psychic Use of Trance by Noel Eastwood 10-Minute Mindfulness: 71 Simple Habits for Living in the Present Moment by S.J. Scott and Barry Davenport Moon Sign by Alexander Kolsnikov Magic Words and Language Patters: The Hypnotist's Essential Guide to Crafting Irresistible Suggestions by Karen Hand THINGS TO LOOK INTO NLP Master Practitioner training by William Horton www.plutoscave.com (Noel Eastwood's website) www.hypnosis.org Gallery Inter-1.jpg Inter-2.jpg S7300665.JPG S7300670.JPG S7300700.JPG S7300703.JPG Preferred Vehicles * Battle Copter (1991 - 1992) * F.A.N.G. or MAMBA References * Cobra Interrogator (version 4) *Cobra Interrogator (version 5) Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Pilots Category:Cobra R&D Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Plague Troopers